Hetalia: Truth Or Dare
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: Fanfiction classic, brought to you by CutelittleMouseygirl! Leave reviews to torture- I mean love your favorite countries!
1. BEHOLD FrUK

Mouseygirl: Hi! I'm CutelittleMouseygirl, and welcome to Hetalia: Truth or Dare!

South Pole: Yep! I'm Antarctica, better known as the South Pole! I was raised by Russian researchers who came into my home and captured my penguin friends and me.

Mouseygirl: He's lead such a sad life, hasn't he?

South Pole: Anyway, here's some things to start out, just because we're bored!

_**Everyone gets cake!**_

_**America, stick your hand in a shark tank.**_

_**UKe, try to kiss France without getting raped!**_

England: ..."UKe"?

Mouseygirl: Yup, cuz you can't spell uke without UK!

England: ...I hate you all.

America: No problem for a hero! -sticks hand in shark tank- THE PAAAAAIIIINNN!

England: ...Do I have to?

Mouseygirl: Yup.

England: ...I hate you, Mouseygirl. -slides awkwardly up to France and kisses him-

France: Oh... so you DO like me, England?

England: Eep! No! It was a daaaarrreee! -being dragged towards a door marked "random useage"

Hungary: ...I have to get in there somehow!

Mouseygirl: There's a live video feed in my room!

Hungary: -squeal- Can I see?

Mouseygirl: Yeah! Let's go! -grabs Hungary's arm and leads her out.

South Pole: ...Yaoi fangirls these days... Anyway, R&R!


	2. The Yaoi Thickens

Mouseygirl: YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAY~~

South Pole: What?

Mouseygirl: ONE DAY, AND WE HAVE SOME REVEIWS ALREADY!

America: ... I'm hungry. Is there any fast food places around here?

Mouseygirl: Umm, yeah... go two blocks down the street, turn left, and there's a McDonald's with a neon sign there.

America: WHOOO! -runs out-

South Pole: ... Anyway, -holds up dare paper- This one is cool!

_**From: DragonVenom:**_

_**Good day everyone! I dare England to dress in a sexy girl cop outfit and be**_

_**hand cuffed to a drunk France!\**_

England: WHAAAAAAT?

Mouseygirl: ...Since France is such a perv already, -pushes Spain's hand away from her well-developed-for-a-kid chest- I wonder if it's safe to get him drunk?

South Pole: ...I honestly don't want to know, but France, here's some wine. Drink it all while we prepare England for his dare.

France: ... -chug... elegantly-

England: DON'T DO THIS TO MEEE! -handcuffed to France-

France: -rape face- -drag, drag, drag-

England: NOOOOOOOO! -dragged into the random useage room (again)-

America: -back- What did I miss?

Mouseygirl: -shrugs- More FrUK fanservice. Why? Wait... Where's Hungary?

South Pole: ...Probably in your room, watching England be raped. Again.

Mouseygirl: ...Well then...

South Pole: -shuffling through review papers- Wow, all of these involve England in some way. We should go rescue-

England: -limps out of the room- Ow... ow... Stupid France... ow...

South Pole: Well then...

_**From: Goldenstardesu:**_

_**Canada, I dare you to pretend to be America for a day~!**_

_**England, who do you like more, France or America?**_

South Pole: ...Who's Canada?

Canada: -sulk- Why does nobody know who I am?

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: -more sulking- I'm Canada...

Mouseygirl: You heard the reviewer, Canada! You have to- (cell phone goes off _(Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetalia!)_) ...Just ignore that.

South Pole: Canada, act like America!

Canada: ...-soft voice- I'm America! What can I shove into my mouth today? Hmm... how about some deep-fried animal carcasses, eh?

America: ...That is cruel, dude. WAYYY cruel.

Canada: Food! -softly- Yay~

America: ...I'm louder than that!

Canada: Yay.

America: Louder!

Canada: Yay.~

America: LOUDERRRR!

Canada: -deep breath- Yay!

America: -facepalm-

Canada: ...Too loud?

Mouseygirl: ...That was epic. Anyway, -cell phone again _(Maruakaite Chikyuu! Marukaite, Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Chibitalia desu!)_-

Everyone: Awwwwwwww!

Mosueygirl: ...Ahem. Anyway-

Italy: Ve~ I was so cute as a baby!

Romano: ...I was cuter, right Spain?

Spain: ...You were both cute kids~ -pedo-happy-face-thing-

Romano: ...Quit bein' disturbing, dammit!

Spain: -pedo face- -sigh- I miss you as a kid, Lovi...

Mouseygirl: England! Who do you like more? France [whom you've slept with twice in the last two chapters] or America, [whom you're constantly getting mad at]?

England: ...This isn't a fair question!

Mouseygirl: ...Well France isn't here right now, so you can answer!

England: ...France, I guess... he's at least RESPECTFUL once in a while.

FrUK fangirl crowd: -loud cheers-

UsUk fangirl crowd: -booing-

Mouseygirl: Ahem... I'm gonna stay neutral in this matter.

Switzerland: ...You can hang out with me then.

Mouseygirl: Thank you!

_**From: Panda Aru:**_

China: Panda? Kawaii, aru~

Mouseygirl: ONWARD.

_**Ni Hao! (Dw the rest is in English...)**_

_**Iggy and China: I dare you both to kiss :D [OTP right thar :]**_

_**Canada: Chug 3 bottles of maple syrup**_

_**America: Apologize to Iggy for leaving him [Lol]**_

England: WHY ME?

China: ...That's gross, aru.

Mouseygirl: AND THE YAOI THICKENS!

South Pole: ...

Mouseygirl: ...OMG, I'm like, totally naming the chapter that!

South Pole: ...You've been hanging around Poland too much.

Mouseygirl: Have not! -Cell phone _(Buno tomato, buno tomato...)_- ...That's my brother. He's constantly trying not to swear, and I think he's an adorable ten-year-old. I'm thirteen, BTW... So I'm known as Spain in my group...

South Pole: ...She's best freinds with their France, and has never met their Canada. She's met their Prussia once before.

Mouseygirl: Anyway, that aside, ENGLAND! CHINA! KISS! NOW!

England: ...-kisses China and then turns away, spitting out the "China Germs"-

China: ...That's just rude, aru.

Canada: Everyone's daring me! Yay~ -chugs the syrup noisily-

America: ...Has it been a day yet?

Mouseygirl: Not until the end of the chapter. Also, since China and England is your OTP, Panda Aru, here's a bit of detailed fanservice! You two! Kiss again, and like it!

_England swallows nervously, not wanting to admit that he did indeed like kissing China before. China just looks disturbed at the prospect, but also secretly enjoyed it. As their lips touch again, England feels a blush spreading across his face. China gently pulls him in more, deepening the kiss. A soft moan escapes England's throat as he feels China's tongue slip into his mouth. Neither of them seems to be able to hear Mouseygirl telling them they can stop._

Mouseygirl: ...Come on you guys! At least go somewhere else for that!

America: ...But... he's "busy"...

Mouseygirl: ...apologize to this drawing of England I got from Italy. -holds up drawing-

America: ...O great drawing of England, Lord Of All Eyebrows, I humbly apologize for whatever-the-heck I did wrong.

Mouseygirl: ...Close enough. -tosses drawing to England fangirls-

South Pole: ...While we try to convice England and China to GET A ROOM, this chapter is over!

Mouseygirl: ...-recording the Yaoi, which is quickly turning from a simple kiss into a heated makeout session, and threatening to go even further- Yeah... what he said...

Hungary: -also recording-

South Pole: ...Anwyay, R&R!


	3. South Pole is very Russian

Mouseygirl: Alright! I'm totally hyped for this chapter, because of all the Yaoi that happened last chapter! Gosh, I love you Hetalia fans! You help to satisfy ALL my Yaoi needs!

South Pole: ...She sort of migrated to Hetalia from Sonic The Hedgehog, a fandom full of mostly Hetro pairings...

Mouseygirl: And I love it here, dangit!

South Pole: ...You really should stop trying to imitate Romano without actually swearing. It's just immature.

Mouseygirl: FrUK you, Antarctica.

South Pole: ...Anyway, without further ado, the first review!

_**From: (I guess the name got deleted somehow?)**_

_**Hi guys! And thanks for doin my last dare! Here's my new dares!**_

_**Spain/Romano: You 2 must dance the Salsa dance! With Spain leading! And you**_

_**both have to wear the outfits! That means you have to wear a salsa dress**_

_**Romano! Spain, you just wear the guy's outfit.**_

_**Italy: Dress as a play boy bunny and cuddle with Germany!**_

_**Have fun everyone!**_

Romano: ...I am NOT wearing a -bleep-ing DRESS!

Mouseygirl: -looking up pictures of salsa dresses on a pink laptop-

South Pole: ...I thought you were more tomboyish than that, Mousey!

Mouseygirl: This is Poland's laptop. Mine's broken right now.

South Pole: ...That explains so much...

Mouseygirl: ...So pretty... I want one.

Romano: You can have the -bleep-ing thing... I don't want it!

Mouseygirl: -rage- WEAR IT NOWWWW! I NEED MY SPAMANO, DANGIT!

Romano: -scared- SPAIIIN! -hides behind Spain- Don't let that -bleep-ing -bleep- get me...

Mouseygirl: ...South Pole, you handle this. I have to go find a playboy bunny outfit for Italy.

Romano: -peeking out from behind Spain- You put my brother in that, and you're dead!

Mouseygirl: ...You know, it's hard to take you seriously when you're cowering behind Spain like that...

Romano: ...I'm not doing it.

Mouseygirl: Whatever... I'm sure by the time Russian-raised Antarctica is done with you, you'll think differently.

South Pole: -creepy grin- Come here, Romano~ -purple aura-

Russia: ...I'm so proud of him...

South Pole: -walking towards Romano- Come with me, Romano... I can make it alllll better... -grabs onto Romano and starts dragging him-

Romano: What? No! -being dragged- Stop! -bleep-ING LET GO! -dragged into random usage room- NO! NO! I NEED THAT! DO YOU -bleep-ING HEAR ME? LET GO- NO! NO! CHIGIIIIAHHH!

Everyone but Spain: -sweat-drop-

Spain: -happy- Does anybody want churros?

Mouseygirl: ...-awkward turtle- Anyway, I have to go to a store that sells... Umm... -looks at Sealand and Leichtenstein- The stuff that Germany likes. -runs off-

_**_~Hetalia~_**_

Mouseygirl: How's Romano doing?

South Pole: I got the dress on him! -cheerful-

Mouseygirl: ...-looks in room- OH GOD... THE BLOOD.

Romano: -fetal position- I'll be good... I'll do whatever they want... I'll be a good boy... -crying- So scary... -in the dress- Chigi~...

Mouseygirl: ...-holds out tomato- Come here, Romano... I'm not gonna let him do that again, honest! -turns to South Pole- WHAT THE HECK DID YOU EVEN DO TO HIM!

South Pole: ...Beat him into submission and then put the dress on him?

Mouseygirl: ...YOU IDIOT! I JUST SAID PUT THE DRESS ON HIM, NOT BEAT HIM UP!

Romano: -nervously nibbling on tomato-

Mouseygirl: -soothing Romano- Shh... it's okay, just dance with Spain, and it'll be over!

_-One salsa dance later-_

Mouseygirl: Alright, Italy, go put this on, and then cuddle with Germany.

Italy: Ve~ -goes into random changing room-

Mouseygirl: ...Hey, Romano? Why can't you be more like your brother?

Romano: ...You mean a -beep-ing SISSY!

Mouseygirl: ...No... more compliant.

Romano: ...I don't -beep-ing know... Maybe because I actually have some FIGHT in me?

Mouseygirl: ... -reaches over and tugs Romano's curl-

Romano: -face goes bright red- Chigi~ -bats Mouseygirl's hand away- Stop that!

Mouseygirl: Wow, Spain's right, that IS cute.

Italy: -comes out of changing room- Ve~ How do I look?

France: -DO WANT face-

Mouseygirl: ...Go... cuddle with Germany now. Before France tries anything...

Italy: Ve~ -cuddle-

Germany: -blushing- I-Italy... stop...

Italy: Ve~ -still cuddling-

Mouseygirl: While that's going on, let's move to a new review, shall we?

_**From: APH-Indonesia:**_

_**everyone is asking for yaoi...now for something completely different**_

_**america, eat this pine cone, it will amuse me, also show England that you kept**_

_**everything he gave you, and can't bring yourself to throw it away, and there**_

_**better be a hug, and one of you better be crying**_

_**france, if you value your vitals, you better start wearing this electric**_

_**collar, that will sense when you are going to try to rape someone, and with**_

_**each attempt, the shock level will go up, until it is at deadly levels**_

_**and england, I dare you to get drunk *mutters* so that we can make you act**_

_**like an ** *giggle***_

America: ...No way I'm eating a pine cone.

Mouseygirl: -pulls pincone out of hair- So THAT'S what I kept feeling... -hands the pine cone to America- EAT IT!

America: ...It's poisonous!

Mouseygirl: ...No it's not! And I would know, having lived around these things my whole life! -shoves the pine cone into America's mouth-

America: -chokes to death-

Mouseygirl: ...POWERS HEAL!

America: ...Where'd I go just now?

Mouseygirl: Go on, tell England your secret~

America: ...England... I-I...Can't stand to get rid of the stuff you gave me when I was younger... I guess I kinda miss you...

England: ...America... -teary-eyes-

America: Aww, I'm gonna give you a hug~~ -huggle-

England: -sniffling- -huggle back-

Mouseygirl: Aww... England looks even more uke that usual!

England: -glare-

Mouseygirl: ...Well it's true!

France: ...

Mouseygirl: Here, put this on, or I'll have Prussia here awesome-ize your vital regions off!

South Pole: ...Do I want to know what the means?

Mouseygirl: I don't actually know... Prussia just told me to threated France with it if I needed to get him to do something.

France: -grumbling, puts collar on-

England: B-but... I don't want to get drunk right now... -pouty face-

Mouseygirl: ...Not only is that out of character, it's very uke-ish too!

England: S-shut up! -blushing-

France: -sneaking up on England- -shocked- Ow!

England: Yeep! -hides behind America-

America: ...You sure you're not uke?

England: positive- Where'd Germany and Italy go?

Hungary: -comes running up- MOUSEY! You'll never guess what Germany and Italy are doing!

Mouseygirl: ...I have several guesses. Let's go see if I'm right! -runs off with Hungary-

South Pole: ...Well... -evil purple aura, while still having a calm voice- I guess I'm in charge now!

Everyone: -steps back from South Pole-

South Pole: -still with a purple aura and calm voice- And I assure you, if you refuse to listen to me, you will not be given mercy. Instead I'll personally make sure you find your room in the depths of the underworld, frostbitten by the Siberian winter, and beaten beyond all recognition.

Everyone: -FEAR.-

South Pole: -sweet smile- Now, let's move on, shall we?

Romano: -hiding behind Spain, still in the salsa dress- What was that -beep-ing fangirl thinking, hiring a -beep-ing RUSSIAN as a co-host?

Spain: Would you like a churro, Lovi? (^_^)

Romano: What? No!

South Pole: England, come here!

England: -shaking, steps forward- What?

South Pole: Here, drink all of this. And I mean ALL of it. -hands England vodka-

England: ...But... I don't like vodka... Give it to Russia!

South Pole: -aura- Drink it, or you know what will happen!

England: YAHHH! -chug-

Mouseygirl: -back- Hey, why's England drinking vodka?

South Pole: He was dared to get drunk, remember?

Mouseygirl: ...oh, right. I guess my brain was scrambled from the AWESOME GerIta I just watched.

South Pole: ...You are so disturbing...

Romano: -muttering- look who's talking...

Mouseygirl: Anyway, while we wait for England to get drunk enough to start tempting France, here's the next set of dares!

_**From: rawrx3:**_

_**hi Mouseygirl! wew,, weird name,, no offense! XDD**_

_**if the Nordics are there,, say present! XD**_

_**to Iceland: i dare you to call Norway big brother or whatever language Norway**_

_**prefers XD**_

_**to Denmark: quick! get your axe,, i wanna see who'll win between you and**_

_**Spain,, and!**_

_**to everyone: i wanna see what will Norway's reaction when one of you guys**_

_**pulls his curl, prize is a ferrari! XDD**_

Mouseygirl: Gahh... the grammatical errors in this review burn my every Grammar-Nazi being... Even if I don't have any German heritage...

South Pole: ...

Mouseygirl: I know what you're gonna say, but PRUSSIAN isn't GERMAN.

South Pole: ...It technically is...

Prussia and Mouseygirl: IT IS NOT!

Mouseygirl: They're different words!

Prussia: My country is WAY more awesome than West!

Mouseygirl: Yeah! That's how we are!

Prussia and Mouseygirl: AWESOME!

South Pole: ...You DO realize, Mousey, that you're only about an eighth Prussian, right?

Mouseygirl: ...It was (I think) my Dad's grandpa who was Prussian. My Mom's mom's grandpa was Northern Italian, and I was born in (and still live in) America!

South Pole: ...Anyway...

Mouseygirl: Lessee... Sweden?

Sweden: -raises hand-

Mouseygirl: Finland?

Finland: Here!

Mouseygirl: Gah! Switzerland, can I borrow one of your guns?

Switzerland: ...Sure? -hands gun-

Mouseygirl: -shoots Finland-

Finland: Ahh! -shot-

Mouseygirl: ...Finland's dead.

Everyone: -various ways of saying- NOT FINLAND!

Mouseygirl: ...I don't even know... Anyway, I just generally find Finland's English dub voice to be annoying. But, Powers heal! Oh right... Norway!

Norway: Here!

Mouseygirl: Denmark!

Denmark: Here!

Mouseygirl: Iceland!

Iceland: Here!

Mouseygirl: Iceland, call Norway your big brother!

Iceland: ...Why?

Mouseygirl: Because I said so!

Iceland: ...Why?

Mouseygirl: i'm the hostess!

Iceland: ...Why?

Mouseygirl: ..Because I'm the Yaoi fangirl of a teenager who needs her Yaoi fanservice fun!

Iceland: ...Why? (clearly stalling)

Mouseygirl: QUIT STALLING AND DO IT, DANGIT!

Iceland: ...Nuuuuuuu!

Mouseygirl: NOW, ICY!

Iceland: DO NOT WAAANNNT!

Mouseygirl: ...-looks at Norway- Help me out here!

Norway: Come on, Ice... you can do it... Here, try saying it in my language: _Storebror_

Mouseygirl: Come on, Iceland~ Say it! Say stur-store-ster-bra-bru-brard- Uhh... (trying to pronounce it)

Norway: ...You're pathetic, you know that, right?

Mouseygirl: Well sorry! I'm only learning Italian, Japanese, European Spanish, Mexican Spanish, French, Canadian-French, Russian, German, Swiss-German, Austrian-German, and Polish all at once! Sorry that I can't fit Norwegian into my brain!

Iceland: ...I can't say it either...

Norway: ...Then say it in Icelandic, for all I care. They're simalar enough, anyway.

Iceland: Fine. Norway is my Stóri bróðir (I'm using Google Translate, so sorry for any errors I make)

Mouseygirl: Yay! Our first multi-language answer of the day!

Denmark: -axe- Alright, Spain! You're going DOWN!

Spain: You want a churro? -holds out churro-

Denmark: ...I really have to fight THIS -bleep-?

Spain: Okay, maybe not!

Mouseygirl: ...I think Denmark won, just because Spain either won't fight, or doesn't know that he SHOULD fight...

South Pole: ...EVERYONE TACKLE NORWAY!

Norway: Wha- -tackled-

Mouseygirl: ...That was easy... -walks up to Norway and pulls his curl-

Norway: -loud roar-

Mouseygirl: Yeek! -jumps back- Okay... he goes all monster-y when his curl is pulled.

France: Why's England standing there all alone... naked... tempting.. -SHOCK-

Mouseygirl: ...Well then... Let's start counting France's rape attempts!

South Pole: In the mean time, we're all out of dares, so R&R!


	4. Mouseygirl's Internet Goes Boom

Mouseygirl: ...Well, here we are with chapter four of Hetalia: Truth Or Dare, the most grammatically correct truth or dare fic out there, because I'm part Grammar Freak.

South Pole: ...So that's what they call it...

Mouseygirl: ...Anyway, here we go! This is a long chapter, but we'll start with the reveiw I got this morning, because it's my favorite.

_**From: MinutestoMidnight1997:**_

_**Huh...Guess I'm not the only Sonic-turned-Hetalia fangirl after all...**_

_**Mouseygirl: I have a question for you: What do prefer more, FrUK or USUK? I**_

_**dunno about you, but I'm totally a FrUK shipper. ^.^;**_

_**America: You're one of my favs, but you must become a vegetarian for 4**_

_**chapters. If you refuse, South Pole and Russia have ways of 'convincing you',**_

_**like Romano... Also, pull Canada's curl.**_

_**Canada:...BECOME MANADA!**_

_**Prussia: Eat one of England's scones!**_

_**France: Dress up as a French Maid and try to seduce England.**_

_**England:...Enjoy.**_

_**Germany, England, and France: The former get drunk and France goes naked, then**_

_**sing Justin Bieber's "Baby." (This was all based on a dream I had...I'm**_

_**thinking about writing a fanfic!)**_

_**Prussia: Record the whole thing, and you can use it as blackmail! ^.^**_

_**That's all folks!**_

Mouseygirl: ...Honestly, I kinda spent a couple months on Kingdom Hearts, but yeah, mostly Sonic! It was my friend who got me into Hetalia...

South Pole: ...What made you go into it?

Mouseygirl: ...Well, I figured if my 12-year-old friend was watching it, my just-turned-thirteen brain could handle it. What made me keep watching it was Italy's epic PASTAAA~ in the first episode. Not many shows can make me burst out laughing in the first two minutes.

South Pole: ...Anyway, Mousey, what DO you prefer? FrUK or UsUk?

Mouseygirl: ...FrUK, definatly. I can just see France bragging to the rest of the Bad Touch Trio that he has "the perfect uke."

England: I am NOT an uke!

Mouseygirl: ...What's one of the names for you?

England: ...U.K?

Mouseygirl: ...You can't spell "uke" without "uk!"

England: ...Shut up.

France: -pokes Mouseygirl-

Mouseygirl: Yeep! What?

France: Not only is he an adorable partner, but he's noisy, too.

Mouseygirl: ...TMI, France.

England: -hiding face in hands- Shut UP, France...

Mouseygirl: Anyway, to make is short, and save England from further humiliation, I support FrUK!

South Pole: Anyway, shall we move on to the pain and suffering now? -sweet smile-

Mouseygirl: ... -takes a step back from South Pole-

America: ...But... all of my favorite food is meat... -sad-

Mouseygirl: ...if you don't do it, I'll leave you alone at night, locked in a room with Antartica

Romano: ...Really, you don't want to oppose him... he's -bleep-ing SCARY. -hiding behind Spain-

Spain: -oblivious- You're acting kinda funny, Lovi...

Mouseygirl: DO IT! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!

America: ...Nu.

Mouseygirl: Please?

America: ...No.

Mouseygirl: Some hero you are! You won't even make a sacrfice for a young girl's pleasure!

America: ...You're not even legal in your own state...

Mouseygirl: ...I'm thirteen...

Spain: -slide-

Mouseygirl: Stop! Don't touch me there! That is, my private square! -jumping up and down- R-A-P-E, get the FrUK away from me!

Spain: ...But you're legal in my country...

Mouseygirl: WE ARE IN SEATTLE. NOT SPAIN, YOU PEDO.

America: ...Fine, but just because I'm the hero, and the hero always can make sacrifices.

Mouseygirl: -hugs America- Thank you~ ...Wow, I'm hugging my own country... Now go pull your brother's curl!

Canada: -quietly- I don't think that's a good idea...

Kumajirou: Who are you?

Canada: ...I'm Canada...

Mouseygirl: DO IIITTT!

America: -shrug- Okay... -walks up to Canada and pulls his curl-

Canada: Yeep~ -face goes bright red- A-America...

America: -waving the curl around- I got it~

Canada: -seems to be very... uncomfortable- Ah-America, s-stop!

America: Okay! -lets go-

Canada: -sigh of releif- ...

Mouseygirl: ...Let's skip that one, considering the stress poor Mattie just went through! [It should have turned into Yaoi fanservice]

Prussia: ...But... everyone knows that the "Scones of Eyebrow-land" are terrible!

England: ...That's cruel, Prussia...

Prussia: Ehh, whatever.

Mouseygirl: Wow, some awesome guy YOU are! Not being brave enough to even TRY a new food!

Prussia: Alright, I'll do it! -eyeing the scone nervously- ...Later.

Mouseygirl: ...DO IT!

Prussia: Why?

Mouseygirl: WE HAVE MORE STUFF TO DO, AND I GET CRANKY WHEN I MISS OUT ON MY DAILY FANSERVICE! Also, we kinda have a couple particularly good, fanservice-y ones we need to get to for this chapter. Also, I'm drawing those scars Italy has on his back that look suspiciously like whip marks.

Italy: Ve~

Germany: ...Yeah... they "look like" whip marks... But they're not!

Mouseygirl: Whatever... PRUSSIA, YOU UNAWESOME BEER-CHUGGER! EAT THAT FrUKING SCONE OR I'LL HAVE SOUTH POLE CHOP OFF YOUR VITAL REGIONS AND FEED THEM TO ONE OF GERMANY'S DOGS!

Prussia: -eyes widen- Okay, okay! Just stop channeling your inner Belarusian! It's scary... -takes bite of the scone- Bleh...

Mouseygirl: Swallow...

Prussia: -gulp- Blech... Whelp, it didn't kill me!

Mouseygirl: ...You must be immune to British food... must be all the beer wurst.

Prussia: And what's THAT supposed to mean?

Mouseygirl: -hands up in defense- Nothing! I just don't happen to care for beer wurst! Other kinds are alright, though!

Prussia: ...And you call yourself an eighth Prussian...

Mouseygirl: Anyway, moving on! France, put this on. -hands French Maid outfit-

France: ...I'm not objecting, but where did you get this? You're just a young girl!

Mouseygirl: ...I don't question YOU on every little thing, do I?

France: ...Right, Germany, got it. -changes into the outfit-

Mosueygirl: ...It leaves a lot to be desired... anyway, welcome to another round of... -stage lights up with a big sign- TEMPTING THE TSUNDERE! I'm your host, KawaiiMausu, AKA CutelittleMouseygirl!

Japan: ...You DO realize that that technically means "cutemouse" right?

Mouseygirl: ...Duh, I looked it up on Google Translate!

Japan: -shaking head- ...Americans...

_-Random cell phone goes off "I like guns... I like guns..."-_

Mouseygirl: ...Who let Switzerland keep his phone's ringer on?

Switzerland: How can you tell it's me?

Mouseygirl: ...Who else even USES a gun very often on the show?

Switzerland: ...touche...

Mouseygirl: Anyway, France, let's see if you and your creepy maid outfit can TEMPT THAT TSUNDERE! -spotlight goes on England-

England: ...Huh? -looking around confused-

France: -rape face-

_-Several events that are definatly NOT even "M-rated" on the stage later-_

Mouseygirl: Wow... that's fanservice if I ever saw it... Anyway, that's the end of another EXCITING installment of... -sign lights up- TEMPTING THE TSUNDERE!

South Pole: Next up on the agenda... Germany, you and England have a beer-drinking contest. And then France, you get naked. Then sing this song: -"Baby" blasts through the speakers-

Mouseygirl: THE PAIIIIN! JUSTIN BEIBER WAS A FEW YEARS OLDER THAN _I AM NOW _WHEN HE MADE THIS SONG, AND HE SANG IT HIGHER THAN MY ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD BROTHER! -puts in iPod headphones- Ahh... Chibitalia, your character song can heal anything with it's cuteness.

_-Several odd events later-_

Prussia: -holding video camera- Kesesese~ This is going on my blog!

Mouseygirl: ...Anyway, I got more reveiws today, so we'll do those and see how much time there is left!

America: -rolling on the ground- Haaambuuurrger... haaambuuurrger...

Mouseygirl: ...Somebody record that and put it on Youtube... anyway,

_**From: yamiatei98:**_

_**HOLA!**_

_**This is a pretty good Truth or Dare ya go goin' 'ere!**_

_**Here are some more dares;**_

_**England: Hmmm...KISS AMERICA WITH TOUNGUE FOR THREE MINUTES AND THRITY THREE SECONDS! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!**_

_**Germany: Confess your love to Italy.**_

_**America: Um...erm...no fastfood for a day/chapter.**_

_**Italy: Since you're cute here's a cookie. *hands cookie***_

_**Spain: Romano belongs to you for two chapters. Romano CAN NOT COMPLAIN.**_

_**Austria: Well prissy boy, I hate you so much that Prussia has to push you off**_

_**the Eiffel Tower into a tank of sharks, then shoved into a closet of rabid**_

_**raccoons.**_

_**Tata!**_

Mouseygirl: ...HUNGARY, USUK FANSERVICE!

Hungary: -runs in from the back room- Really! Where?

Mouseygirl: South Pole, threaten England and America until England kisses America.

South Pole: -purple aura- With pleasure, Mouseygirl... but I have to ask, if they don't listen, may I disembowl them and have them watch as the terribly agressive Siberian tiger eats their entrails?

Mouseygirl: -thinking for a moment- Hmm... I'm not sure that's legal in Seattle... I dunno, Russia, you raised him, what do you think?

Russia: -nodding- Da.

South Pole: -creepy grin, still with a purple aura- Very well then. America, England, I take it you heard that?

America: -gulp- yup... I did...

England: But I don't even LIKE him!

Mouseygirl: ...You've said the same thing about France for this whole fic, Mr. Uke-Tsundere!

England: ...

Mouseygirl: And besides, it's only you kissing America with tongue for three minutes and thiry-three seconds~

England: ...Fine.

_~~~~Fanservice in detail, scroll past the Italics if you don't want to read it~~~~_

_England looks shyly at America, and remembering South Pole's threat from earlier, gulps nervously before pressing their lips together. America looks surprised at first, but then pretty much gives in. England slides his tongue into the American's mouth, coaxing a soft moan from the other country. America pulls England closer, deepening the kiss, as everyone watches._

_England starts to slide America's bomber jacket off of his shoulders, when the two are inturrupted by Mouseygirl..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End FID~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mouseygirl: You two need to either cut that out, or get a room!

Hungary: -video camera-

Mouseygirl: ...EVERYONE INVOLVED WITH THE USUK GOING ON, GO INTO THE RANDOM USAGE CLOSET/ROOM/I FORGOT WHAT IT REALLY IS.

-Hungary, America and England go into the room-thing-

Mouseygirl: Okay. Moving on... -looks at paper- "_**Germany: Confess your love to Italy.**_" -fangirl sqeal- GERITA IS MY FAVORITE PAIRING EVER!

Germany: -silence-

Italy: Ve?

South Pole: ... -pokes Germany forward with a stick- Go on, don't be shy~

Germany: ...Uh-uh...

Italy: Ve... Pasta~

Germany: ...Italien, ich liebe dich_... __(Google Translate, sorry for any errors... I don't actually speak any language but English.)_

Italy: Ve? What's that mean?

Mouseygirl: -whispers into Italy's ear-

Italy: -hugs Germany- I love you too, Germany!

Germany: ... -awkwardly hugging back-

Mouseygirl: -cell phone pictures- This is going on Facebook!

Germany: -glares at Mouseygirl-

Mouseygirl: Yeep! -jumps behind America-

South Pole: ...Now, the next dare, "_**America: Um...erm...no fastfood for a day/chapter.**_"

America: ......

Mouseygirl: ...Five bucks says he passes out before he gets his point across.

America: ......

Prussia: You're on! -watches America-

America: ......

Mouseygirl: ...You know, this is actually kind of harsh... I mean, he's already supposed to give up meat for four chapters... Well, at least this is only the rest of this one!

America: ... -pant pant- ooooo... Uuuugh... -passes out-

Mouseygirl: ...I WIN!

Prussia: ...I'm broke!

Mouseygirl: ...You suck!

Prussia: I don't!

Mouseygirl: You do!

France: England's cute!

England: Am not!

Mouseygirl: You totally are!

South Pole: ...Anyway, random two-word conversations aside...

Mouseygirl: "_**Italy: Since you're cute here's a cookie. *hands cookie*"**_

Italy: Ve~ Thank you! -nibbling on cookie-

Mouseygirl: Awww~! The only way that could be cuter is if it were Chibitalia. And technically it is.

South Pole: Next up, _**"Spain: Romano belongs to you for two chapters. Romano CAN NOT COMPLAIN."**_

Mouseygirl: Well, this should be interesting. _-thinking: Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi...-_

Hungary: Agreed! _-thinking: Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi...-_

South Pole: Da... _-thinking: blood and gore blood and gore blood and gore...-_

Mouseygirl: ...Hungary's almost like a third host, isn't she? Well, someone oughta dare her to actually be our third host. And you can STILL DARE THE HOSTS~ _-thinking: I want an England plushie... or England.-_

Romano: ...This... -bleep-ing... sucks.

Spain: -petting Romano- Mmm... Lovi~

Mouseygirl: And now, things get violent. _**"Austria: Well prissy boy, I hate you so much that Prussia has to push you off the Eiffel Tower into a tank of sharks, then shoved into a closet of rabid raccoons."**_

South Pole: ...I'll handle this one. -presses button on the wall and a random shark tank with wheels appears-

Mouseygirl: It's like giant skateboarding for fish! Anyway, TO PARIS!

France: -points at vital regions- Right here~

Mouseygirl: ...TO THE REAL PARIS!...!

-In Paris-

Austria: ...Wow, this is high.

Mouseygirl: Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! -everyone else takes up the chant-

Austria: ...How about no? -backing away-

Prussia: YOU ARE GONNA -bleep-ING JUMP! -shoves Austria off the edge-

Austria: BWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! !

Mouseygirl: ...South Pole, get some rabid raccoons.

South Pole: ...I only have starving polar bears.

Mouseygirl: -shrugs- Good enough. In the closet, Piano Boy! -shoves Austria's chewed-up, but still alive remains in-

Austria: AJKDSJFJSDJKFKSHSKDSJDBEARS!

Prussia: ...Dibs.

Mouseygirl: ...On what? -tips head to one side-

Prussia: ...Never mind... You'd think it was creepy...

Mouseygirl: ...-backs away- TMI, Prush, TMI.

Prussia: I told you, didn't I?

Mouseygirl: ...While Austria's remains get molested and then brought back to life, I have more dare papers to go through, and at any rate, the internet is out right now, anyway. So I really can't get to any more dares.

South Pole: ...You know, I'm really Russian influenced, because he's my favorite of the countries that own me, but really, the first to discover me were Norwegian and English explorers!

England: ...There is no way that insane little snowball is my child.

Norway: ...I don't even LIKE England.

Mouseygirl: ...England's the mummy.

England: OI! Why me?

Mouseygirl: ...cuz I say so. Now GOOBYE!


End file.
